Penny of the Pyramids
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody's old friend, Patty Peterson and her husband, Paul, and her daughter, Penny are coming to Mr. Peabody's house for dinner. Penny hates Sherman's guts and Sherman wants to be friends with her. He shows her the WABAC and takes to Ancient Egypt, but when Penny refuses to come home, Peabody and Sherman must get her while Rocky and Bullwinkle keep her parents busy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Once again, it's time for an exciting adventure with the world's smartest dog, Mr. Peabody and his pet boy, Sherman and their two best friends, that super sonic speedster Rocket J. Squirrel with his best pal, Bullwinkle the Moose.**

* * *

><p>A nice night in Frostbite Falls, Minnesote home to our heroes Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle the Moose, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. It was a very unusual day for Mr. Peabody, he had been making a nice meal for everyone. Sherman, Bullwinkle, and Rocky were very curious to see what was going on.<p>

Peabody was making a very fancy meal, bone in prime rib, lobster thermadore, baked potatoes, sautted vegetables, and a big triple layer cake for dessert (made form Grandma Peabody's special recipie). It was pretty unusual for Mr. Peabody to make this much food, he only did this whenever someone rich or famous or important was coming to dinner.

"Mr. Peabody," Sherman ran into the kitchen to greet his master "What're you doing?"

"I'm making dinner, it's a very special occassion." Peabody answered.

"It's not my birthday." Sherman said.

"Nope." Peabody nodded.

"It's not your birthday." Bullwinkle said.

"It's not mine or Bullwinkle's." Rocky said.

"Nope and nope." Peabody trotted down to the living room.

"Is Fergie coming to dinner again?" Sherman gave a wide grin.

"Sadly, no." Peabody sadly put his head down.

"Is the president coming to dinner again?" Sherman asked.

"Nope, but you'll see." Peabody said.

The doorbell rang. The guests had arrived.

"There are the guests." Peabody continued walking on his four legs to the front door.

"Who's coming to dinner?" Sherman asked.

"You're about to find out." Peabody stood upright and opened the door.

At the door were a family of three. One was a slender, tall man wearing a suit and he had smooth, brown hair. Next to him was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, she was very curvy and had large hips. Down in the middle, was a little girl who was jsut about Sherman's height, she looked like a child version of her mother.

"Say hello to the Petersons everyone." Peabody introduced his friends. "This is Paul, his wife Patty, and their daughter Penny."

"Mr. Peabody's an old friend of mine, we were study partners back in New York." Patty explained.

"So, he's literally a dog?" Paul asked.

"Paul!" Patty elbowed her husband.

"Oh no. I prefer the term 'Literate dog'." Peabody corrected.

"Isn't that funny Paul?" Patty laughed. Paul just grunted and kept his arms crossed.

"He's not much of a laugher." Patty shurgged.

"But anyways, these are my friends." Peabody pointed to Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"Hi I'm Rocky the Flying Squirrel." Rocky shook Patty and Paul's hands.

"And I'm Bullwinkle." Bullwinkle shook Paul and Patty's hands. "I'm a moose."

"I'm a huge moose fan." Paul rolled his eyes.

"And this is Sherman." Peabody said "Say 'hello' to Penny, Sherman."

"Hi Penny." Sherman waved at Penny.

Penny just death glared at Sherman. She was not at all happy to meet him, she made Sherman feel uncomfortable. She was pretty, but Sherman felt uncomfortable around her.

"Hello Sherman." She bitterly said to Sherman.

"Sherman, why don't you go show Penny your rock collection?" Peabody asked.

"Fine." Sherman said "Come on Penny."

Sherman and Penny went upstairs to Sherman's bedroom.

Meanwhile, the adults had a side conversation of their own. Peabody dropped back onto his four legs and led his friends to the living room.

"I'm so glad you came over for dinner." He said brightly "I'm sure Penny and Sherman will become fast friends."

Peabody knew that smooth talking the Petersons would have them enjoy their time with him more.

"I'm not here to socialize or share witty anecdotes!" Paul scolded the dog "In fact, if it wasn't for Patty, I would've left here on the spot!"

"So, how long have you three known each other?" Patty asked Rocky.

"Well, Mr. Peabody, Bullwinkle, and I have known each other our whole lives." Rocky explained.

"Yeah." Bullwinkle said "We go on a lot of adventures together."

"I have one question," Paul said. "You're a dog, and you have a son who's a human? How is that possible?!"

"I am not his father!" Mr. Peabody sternly said "I'm his master and he's my pet."

"A dog and his boy." Patty chuckled "Hector, you're so witty."

Peabody sighed, becoming friends with Paul wasn't gonna be easy.

In Sherman's room, Sherman and Penny spent most of the time ignoring each other. Sherman wanted to be friends with Penny, so he tried to say something to her.

"If you talk to me once geek, I'll hurt you." She threatened him.

That was enough to convince Sherman to keep his distance. He didn't want to get hurt and for the night to go wrong and let Mr. Peabody down. Just then, Peabody came in to check on the kids.

"How's it going with Penny, Sherman?" Peabody asked.

"Why did you let me and Penny hang out?" Sherman asked "She hates me!"

"Oh Sherman, don't be such a downer." Peabody said "You two will get to be pals soon."

"Mr. Peabody." He whispered "I hate her! She hates me! I don't want anything to do with her."

"Make it work!" Peabody said to his boy "But don't tell her about the WABAC!"

Sherman had no choice but to try to make friends with Penny.

"You know Penny." Sherman said to Penny "Freud says that if you don't like someone, it's because they remind you of something you don't like about yourself."

"What do you know about Sigmund Freud?" She asked.

"More than you think." Sherman answered.

"Yeah right." Penny sarcastically said "What a crock."

"But it's true." Sherman said.

"How do you know?" Penny asked.

"I just do!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Did you read it in a book?" She put a hand on her hip.

"No." Sherman answered.

"Did any of your furry friends tell you?" Penny asked.

"No." Sherman answered.

"See it in a movie?" She came closer to Sherman.

"No." Sherman backed away.

"Then how do you know Sherman?" She started sounding menacing "How..do...you...know?"

Sherman was back against the wall "He told me!"

"Who did?" Penny demanded.

"Sigmund Freud!" Sherman finally came clean. Too bad Sherman couldn't think before he spoke.

"Sigmund Freud?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Sherman covered his mouth.

"Liar." She didn't believe him for one minute.

Sherman was very nervous, he wasn't lying but there was only one way to prove he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well there you have it, Penny's in this story. Stay tuned for our next chapter "A Journey Through Time" or "Princess Penny"**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Peabody had been trying to win Paul over, but he had no luck at all. He tried to show off all of his musical talents, tell jokes, and more, but Paul wasn't impressed at all, but Patty, Rocky, and Bullwinkle loved them all.

"You know what? This has been great," Paul sarcastically said "But a total waste of time. Now let's get Penny and go ho-OW-OW!" Paul grabbed his back and over doubled in pain.

"Are you okay Paul?" Bullwinkle asked.

"This happens whenever he's tense." Patty explained.

"Don't worry Paul," Rocky said "Mr. Peabody is a licensed chiropractor."

Peabody approached Paul. He warned Peabody not to touch him. He staggered across the living room, clutching himself in pain. Peabody decided to take matters into his own hands, he charged towards Paul and gripped him by the shoulders. He twisted Paul's back in different ways until his spine clicked and popped into a cracking noise. Suddenly, Paul straightened and blinked in surprise. His pain was forever gone.

"Peabody! I feel great!" He exclaimed as he danced all over like he hadn't in years "I really feel great! You're my savior!"

"I know. I know." Peabody gave a proud and snooty smile. He finally won Paul over.

**MEANWHILE...**

At that same moment that her father was finally starting to like Peabody, Penny's eyes widened in shock. SHe was standing next to Sherman in a high-tech room with a strange door at the end of it that seemed to give her the wonders of adventure.

"He calls it the WABAC." Sherman said pointing to the door. "He built it for my brithday."

"So where have you gone it?" Penny asked.

"Lots of places, Roman times, Midevel times, prehistory, you know." Sherman casually said.

Penny's mouth hung open in astonishment. She blinked and quickly recovered. She wasn't about to let Sherman see how impressed she was "Can it go back an hour ago?"

"Why?" Asked Sherman.

"Because I could take it home, pretend to be sick, and not come to this stupid dinner party." Penny said snidely.

"Oh Mr. Peabody says you shouldn't travel back to a time when you existed." Sherman explained.

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"Because there would be two of you."

"Oh yeah. Well I guess the world's not ready for that." Sher smirked bodly toward the WABAC "So, where should we go first?"

"Even though it's my time machine, Mr. Peabody says I can't use it on my own until I'm older." Sherman replied.

"Do you always obey Mr. Peabody's commands?" Penny asked.

"Yes I do." Sherman nodded.

"Do you know what that makes you Sherman?" Penny asked.

"A trustworthy and obedient pet who obeys his master?" He asked hopefully.

Penny shook her head. She put an unsympathetic hand on Sherman's shoulder and said, "No. A loser."

This really ticked Sherman off. He was sick of Penny treating him like dirt.

"Where do you want to go?" Sherman asked. Penny thought for a moment.

"Ancient Egypt." Penny answered.

Wasting no more time, Sherman set the WABAC to Ancient Egypt and he and Penny walked through the door and they finally ended up in Ancient Egypt.

"Wow, we made it." Penny gasped.

"Great. Now, let's go!" Sherman said.

"Forget about it!" Penny said "Let's explore!"

Sherman had no choice but to go with Penny, he didn't want to get in trouble with his owner, but he wanted to be Penny's friend, so he decided to let Penny explore Egypt.

**BACK AT HOME...**

Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle raised their glasses and made a toast to their new best friends, the Petersons. Paul and Patty smiled and clinked their glasses with Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle's. They relaxed against the chair and sipped their drinks happily.

Sherman sneaked by "Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody heard Sherman's call for his master. Peabody figured that Sherman had become best friends with Penny.

"Ah Sherman." Peabody said to his pet "I've really hit it off with Penny's father. Now get Penny, it's time for dinner."

"I wouldn't count on it." Sherman nervously said.

"Sherman!" Peabody demanded "Where's Penny?"

"Um, ancient Egypt." Sherman shivered.

"You used the WABAC?!" Peabody hit Sherman with a newspaper. "What would make you do such a thing? BAD BOY!"

"She called me a liar for saying that I met Sigmund Freud." Sherman tried to defend himself.

"No excuses!" Peabody hit Sherman with the newspaper again.

Just then, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Penny's parents walked down the living room. Paul grinned at Peabody, readt for more fun. But one look at Peabody's nervous face told him that something was wrong. He also noticed something else.

"Where's Penny?" Paul asked.

"Playing hide and seek!" Mr. Peabody and Sherman exclaimed.

The Petersons didn't buy that for one minute. They called for Penny and became increasingly worried when there was no answer.

"Where's my daughter?!" Paul demanded.

"I don't know Paul. She could be here," Peabody pointed in one direction "Or here?" He pointed in another direction. "Or here?" Again, he moved his hands rapidly, pointing from left to right, up and down the room.

The Petersons followed Peabody's hand with their eyes. Their gaze bounced from place to place as his hand darted back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. Within moments, they fell into a trance and stood frozen in place.

"It's a good thing I know tons of swamis." Mr. Peabody boasted.

"What's going on Mr. Peabody?" Rocky asked the dog.

"Yeah! Why are the Petersons frozen?" Bullwinkle asked "Are we playing freeze dance?"

"No!" Peabody said "Listen, Sherman took Penny to ancient Egypt and we need to get her back."

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "Sherman used the WABAC!"

"Yes and we are gonna get her back now!" Peabody sternly said.

"But what about Penny's parents?" Rocky asked.

"Don't worry." Peabody handed the squirrel an airhorn "When we get back with Penny, you guys blow this airhorn to wake them up."

"Got it!" Rocky gave Peabody a thumbs up.

Sherman hopped onto Peabody and he rode on his master into the WABAC room.

"Sherman set the WABAC to ancient Egypt." Peabody said.

Sherman set the dials to ancient Egypt and he followed Mr. Peabody into the door into said time period and there they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it, Sherman and Mr. Peabody are gonna go to ancient Egypt to save Penny, stay tuned for our next chapter "Penny Loves King Tut" or "Betrothed and Mummified"!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Peabody and Sherman finally arrived in ancient Egypt where they planned to get Penny back.

"Where exactly is Penny Sherman?" Peabody asked.

"She's at that temple Mr. Peabody?" Sherman pointed to a temple.

"Come along boy." Peabody trotted to the pyramid with his boy by his side "Egypt is a cruel and barbaric place, hopefully they're not doing anything to hurt Penny."

"Personally, I just don't want to get in trouble with her parents." Sherman said.

The hot sun shimmered over the desert sand sof ancient Egypt. Great stone pyramids glinted in the afternoon light, and an enormous statue of a sphinx with head of a human and the body of a lion looked out across the dunes.

Nearby, in the palace of the pharaohs, Penny layed on an elegant couch. Servants pampered her and fanned her with large palm fronds. At last, she found a place where people knew the right way to treat her, like a queen. She definetly didn't want to go back to the present. Sherman and Peabody arrived at the palace, she wasn't at all happy to see them, and the feeling was mutual.

"Hi Penny." Sherman said, annoyed.

"What're YOU doing here?" She rudely asked.

"We've come to take you home Penny." Peabody said.

"What's the Egyptian word for snitch?" Penny asked.

"That's not the point." Peabody said "Now get off that chair! We're going home right now!"

"Who died and made you pharaoh?" asked Penny sarcastically as she rose from her couch and clapped her hands for her morning servants. "Now bring on the mani-pedi."

The servants swirled around Penny, eager to cater to her every little whim. They styled her hair, painted her nails, shined her earrings, and covered her in expensive silks and jewels. When they finally, stepped aside, Penny was transformed.

"See Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said "She'll never come home!"

"Don't be such a fool Sherman, I can handle this. Penny come! Sit! Stay!" He sternly said, but Penny ignored him.

"I'm not Penny anymore." She told the boys "Now, I am Princess Hatsheput, precious flower of the Nile."

"Precious, maybe, but if you think we're going to leave you here, you're dead wrong!" Peabody took Penny's arm "Now let's go!"

"UNHAND HER!" Someone shouted.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman tunred to see a boy about Penny's age being carried into the room. A royal fanfare announced his arrival. He was dressed in the best garments Sherman had ever seen, and sat on a solid gold throne, which rested on the shoulders of his servants. A single lock of hair hung from his bald head. He went over to Penny's side.

"What's wrong my sweet desert blossom? Are these barbarians bothering you?" The boy asked.

"As a matter of fact, they are!" Penny devilishly answered.

"Bow barbarians!" He demanded.

Sherman and Peabody both swept a courteous bow.

"Who's that Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"That Sherman, is King Tut." Mr. Peabody explained.

"My boyfriend." Penny added with a smug smile.

"King Tut is your BOYFRIEND?!" Sherman's jaw dropped as Tut took Penny to a table.

"Would you like me to have them killed and turned into throw rugs?" King Tut asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Penny sadistically asked.

"Of couse my darling, consider it a wedding gift." King Tut proclaimed.

"WHAT? You can't marry this guy!" Sherman sputtered. For an obvious reason, he didn't want

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"Well first of all, his name rhymes with 'butt'." Sherman pointed to the pharoah.

"I don't care." Penny said "I'm gonna have a big, fat Egyptian wedding."

Mr. Peabody remained calm, despite the commotion. Just then, he got an amazing idea, it couldn't fail at all.

"Warning, King Tut dies when he is married. Are you sure you've thought this through?" He asked Penny.

"Oh trust me, I have." Penny said "I'm getting all his riches."

Just then, a tall man came to Peabody, Sherman, Penny, and King Tut.

"Who are you?" Sherman asked the man.

"That Sherman is Ay." Peabody said.

"He's you?" Sherman asked confused.

"No I am Ay, the great advisor." The man said.

"That's his name." Peabody said.

"Oh." Sherman exclaimed.

"Avisor Ay, won't you please tell the dear princess what'll happen when she and the prince are married?" Peabody asked with a sly look.

"It means that she will be take part in the tradition of mummification where she shall share the prince's destined fate." Ay took out a scroll and showed Penny a picture of a woman having her internal organs be pulled out. For being sneaky and intelligent, Penny didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Run that through me one more time." Penny told Ay.

"Well Penny," King Tut said "It means that when we I die, they'll kill you too and pull out your eternal organs and put them in jars, and turn you into a mummy."

Penny finally realized becoming a Egyptian queen wasn't fun after all.

"You know I'd love to stick around, but I gotta go!" Penny turned to leave the palace, but the guards stopped her.

"You'll do no such thing." Ay gave a devilish grin. "The wedding will take place today!"

The guards proceeded to take Penny away. "MR. PEABODY! SHERMAN!" She yelled "HELP!"

"Don't worry Penny!" Sherman said "We'll save you!"

However, predictable as it was, (and it certainly was predictable), Peabody and Sherman were thrown into a nearby pyramid. Could they get out and save Penny and get back home before she was killed? Find out in our next chapter "Till Death Do Us Part" or "Queen CleoPenny"!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Egyptian tomb was a dark and scary place. It was pitch black, cold, and musty. Sherman stood close to Mr. Peabody and grabbed his hand in fear.

"Mr. Peabody your hand is cold." Sherman whispered. He thought it was best to kept his voice low. The tomb was a resting place for the dead, and he didn't want to get pursued by mummies and zombies.

"That's not my hand Sherman." Mr. Peabody replied. He lit a torch, light made the chamber glow.

Sherman realized he was holding the hand of an ancient mummy! He screamed and jumped into Peabody's arms.

The two then went to a wall of hieroglyphics painted on a sandstone wall.

Peabody traced the ancient picture writing with his finger. He studied the writing closely, looking for a clue that could help him and Sherman escape.

"Hmmmm, this depicts the god Anubis sailing the boat of Ra to the underworld. It looks like we can escape using the boats of Ra." He deduced "We must find them in time to stop the wedding and rescue Penny."

"Well if you ask me, we should just let her marry that Tut guy." Sherman pouted "They deserve each other. Stupid Tut, bald, wears makeup, and a skirt."

"Sherman, if I was wrong, which I never am, I'd say you were jealous." Peabody smugly said.

"Jealous of what?" Sherman asked.

"Tut's love for Penny." Peabody answered.

"You think I LIKE Penny?!" Sherman asked shocked.

"Yep." Peabody nodded.

"No I don't! It's not like I wanna hold her hand or go to the park with her or watch while she's...brushing her hair." Sherman's eyes were put in a daze and his hand reached out to stroke Penny's beautiful blonde and look into her beautiful blue eyes, until he saw Peabody staring at him. "-Or anything!"

"You know Sherman, that's the same look I get when I'm near Jessica." Peabody pointed out. "I should've just kept that to myself though."

Peabody continued to look for secret buttons and he found a loose tile in the stone wall and pushed it. The wall rumbled and slid back, revealing a secret passage. Mr. Peabody and Sherman ran down the dark corridor, which opened into a vast chamber with high ceilings. The floor was composed of elaborately decorated square tiles, each was a hieroglyph. Sherman was about to step on one when Peabody stopped him.

"Careful Sherman." Peabody held his boy back "It's a booby trap, we make one mistake and we are done for."

Sherman laughed.

"What're you laughing at?" Peabody asked.

"You said 'booby'" Sherman laughed.

"Shut up!" Peabody slapped Sherman's head.

"Sorry." Sherman apologized.

It was a good thing Peabody knew his hieroglyphics. Otherwise, he and Sherman would never make it back to Frostbite Falls. He stepped on a tile and followed the pattern.

"The boat...of...Ra...sails...straight...to...day...take...the...wrong...boat...man...will...pay." He carefully stepped onto the tiles and landed safely on the other side "Now you go Sherman."

Sherman was very nervous. His palms were sweating, but he knew that sometimes even the bravest explorers such as himself got sweaty sometimes. He jumped onto the floor squares and spoke the words in a shaky voice "The boat of Ra sails straight today, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, play!"

Just then, Sherman realized he was on the wrong tile and moved quickly to the right one.

"I mean pay!" He said.

But he wasn't fast enough. The tiles started to rumble like an earthquake. Stones fell from walls and the floor itself began to disintergrate.

"Run!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

Sherman sprinted the last few feet and dove into the passage where Mr. Peabody was waiting. They raced down the corridor as the floor broke apart behind them, stones slipping away beneath their heels. The passage opened into a cavernous space with two golden boats sitting side by side in the middle of the room. Each boat was docked on a wooden platform in front of a stone chute.

"The boats of Ra!" Mr. Peabody shouted over the roar of crumbling tomb. "One boat is "the way out; the other will send us plunging into certain doom!"

"What?" Sherman asked, alarmed.

Mr. Peabody quickly scanned the chamber, looking for the mechanism to launch the boats. His eyes came to rest on a row of three stone blocks, each painted with a sparkling scarab. He studied the blocks for a moment and figured out what he had to do.

"Sherman, get in the boat! As soon as I move these blocks together, it's going to move very fast," he told him.

"Which boat?" Sherman asked. He could barely hear Mr. Peabody over the rumble.

"That one!" Mr. Peabody answered, pointing to one of the boats.

With all the commotion and the rocks falling, it was hard for Sherman to see which boat Mr. Peabody was talking about. Chunks of stone dropped from the ceiling, churning up dirt and dust. Sherman sprinted through the falling stones and hopped into the boat on the left.

Mr. Peabody arranged the other boat slid into view. Sherman was riding at the helm. When Sherman realized he'd gotten into the "certain death" boat, he panicked. "What should I do, Mr. Peabody?" he called across the growing chasm between the two chutes.

Mr. Peabody quickly came up with a plan. He noticed a length of rope on the floor of his boat and leapt into action. He tied one end of the rope to the mast of his ship and looped the other around his waist. In a daring display of courage, he jumped from his boat and swung out across the chasm.

Mr. Peabody swooped down into Sherman's boat and scooped him up. Together they swung back across the abyss into Mr. Peabody's boat.

Up ahead, both chutes came to a sudden end. Sherman's boat plunged into the deep, dark cavern below, while Mr. Peabody's boat sailed into the air. The ship shot through a narrow tunnel into the bright, hot desert. It crashed into a giant dune in a swirling cloud of sand.

"Well we certainly made it." Peabody popped his head out of the sand, then he saw Sherman was nowhere "Sherman? Sherman? Here boy."

"Right here Mr. Peabody!" Sherman's arm popped out.

Peabody pulled Sherman out of the sand and they ran to the palace to stop the wedding. Could they stop the Egyptians in time before Penny was killed?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, Peabody and Sherman have escaped from the tomb and now, it's up to them to stop the wedding and svae Penny. Stay tuned for our next chapter "Stay Away From My Sweet Penny" or "Till Death Do Us Part"!**


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding of King Tut and Penny Peterson was a highly extraordinary event. The entire village had gathered in the courtyard beside the pharaoh's palace to witness it. In the center of the courtyard, Penny and Tut faced each other on a specially decorated wedding dais. Ay stood between the bride and groom, dressed in his finest ceremonial robes. He bowed and called everyone to attention.

"The sun god Ra commands us to begin the ceremony!" Ay proclaimed.

Penny looked across the crowd of spectators. Royal servants stood guard at the head of each aisle, blocking every escape route. She was very nervous It looked like she might actually have to go through with the wedding.

"Why didn't I listen to Sherman?" She thought.

After a sacred prayer and a reading of the holy texts and other ancient Egypt mumbo jumbo, Ay announced that it was time for the blood oath. Penny's eyes widened in alarm as an attendant approached with the knife used for the ritual. Ay took the knife and held the sharp blade above Penny's palm. She tried to pull away, but several guards stepped forward and forced her to hold out her hand.

"Where blade meets flesh in this sacred rite, we pay tribute to the sun god Ra!" Ay declared.

"Wait!" boomed a menacing voice.

Ay, Penny, and King Tut looked up in wonder. At the edge of the raised dais was a tall stone statue of Anubis, the dog-headed god of death. Smoke billowed from the statue's muzzle, and its eyes glowed like hot coals. The crowd gasped as a deep voice rumbled from the statue's mouth, "This wedding must not continue!"

"Why, Anubis?" the crowd asked, startled.

"Plagues! Plagues!" Anubis roared. "If this marriage pact is sealed, I will shower down upon the land uncountable plagues!"

Penny sighed in relief. The Egyptian god was on her side. She looked carefully at Anubis and realized why. It was no coincidence that the dog-headed statue had learned to speak—she suspected there was a talking dog and a little boy hidden inside.

"But, Anubis," Ay said, stunned, "The sun god Ra has decreed that this girl is to be the boy king's wife!"

"That's so funny. I was talking to the sun god Ra just the other day, and he told me he'd changed his mind," Anubis replied casually. "Old Flip-Flop Ra, we call him here in the Underworld."

"Really?" Ay blinked, confused. "But it's too late. We've already paid for the catering and the band!"

"Too bad!" Anubis barked angrily. A great ball of flame roared from his mouth, and the wedding guests cowered in fear.

Inside the head of the statue, Mr. Peabody and Sherman proceeded with their clever rescue plan.

To make the allusion complete, Sherman made smoke from a fire of stones he and Peabody had made. At that same time, Peabody spoke into a megaphone he mad out of palm tree leaves.

"Deliver the girl to the gates of the city and leave her there, where the gods will retrieve her!" Mr. Peabody commanded. "Only in this manner may the plagues upon this land be avoided."

Ay and King Tut were eager to obey Anubis. They motioned to the royal guards to take Penny to the city gates.

Mr. Peabody watched from inside the statue's mouth. "More smoke, Sherman," he whispered. "This canine super allusion has those Egyptians totally fooled."

Sherman leaned on the bellows and blew a puff of air across the fire. The blast sent a hot coal hopping from the flames onto Sherman's foot. He howled in pain, kicking the coal away. Unfortunately, it bounced into a pile of straw and instantly set it ablaze.

Sherman tried to smother the fire by stomping on the flames. The statue's mouth filled with thick, heavy smoke, making it hard for them to breathe. Mr. Peabody coughed into the megaphone.

At the sound of the peculiar cough, Ay stopped the guards escorting Penny to the gate. "Anubis, you sound unwell," he said, growing suspicious.

"Ahem, well, I have been feeling a little under the weather, but I'm feeling much better now, thank you!" Mr. Peabody nervously replied.

The smoke was clearing in the statue's mouth as Sherman put out the fire. He squelched the last of the flames with a mighty stomp. At that moment, the stone beneath Sherman's feet rumbled and cracked. The first cracks were small, but they spread quickly as the rock splintered apart. With a thunderous boom, the statue's lower jaw broke off in one enormous chunk.

"YEOOOOWWWWW!" Sherman yelled as he and Mr. Peabody tumbled headlong to the ground. They landed in a heap on the wedding dais and scrambled to their feet.

"Uh-oh." Mr. Peabody said.

King Tut was not at all pleased to discover he'd been tricked. He ordered his guards to seize the two Anubis impersonators. The guards marched onto the wedding platform, determined to capture them.

Mr. Peabody spotted the statue's stone jaw just a few feet away. Thinking quickly, he maneuvered it to the top of the stairs leading from the dais. He called out to Penny and Sherman to join him, and together they hopped onto the jaw. With a quick push, they were off. They tobogganed down the steps, bowling over guards left and right!

At the bottom of the stairs, the jaw slammed into a wooden ramp, which launched Penny, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody into the air. They flew across the courtyard and landed in a cart of oranges next to a huge stone statue of the sun god Ra.

Sherman was relieved to see the familiar statue surrounded by scaffolding. The WABAC was parked at the very top. If they could reach the time machine before the guards caught them, they could make their escape.

The Egyptian servants hurried after them, with King Tut leading the charge. He rode high on Ay's shoulders in a royal piggyback, calling for the return of his precious desert blossom, Princess Hatshepsut.

"Penny, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody scrambled out of the orange cart and ran toward the scaffolding. Mr. Peabody helped Penny and Sherman onto a wooden plank held in place by a gnarled length of rope. With King Tut's guards getting closer by the second, Mr. Peabody grabbed the rope in his paws and dashed away from the kids to create a distraction. The guards took the bait and hurled their spears at the clever canine.

Mr. Peabody dodged the pointy weapons with the grace of an Olympic medalist in the long jump—which, fortunately, he happened to be. Thunk! Thunk! The spears missed and landed in the wall behind him.

Mr. Peabody looped the rope around the shafts and tugged. The rope snapped, yanking him into the air and hurtling the wooden plank skyward. Penny and Sherman sailed to the top of the statue, colliding with an airborne Mr. Peabody. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs in front of the WABAC door.

The three fugitives finally got to the door back to the present and ran inside as fast as they could. They slammed the door shut and turned the WABAC off, they were finally home safe at last.

"I'm glad we got you out that Penny." Peabody said "But I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I'll say." Penny said "And we don't have to mention the whole King Tut wedding thing right?"

"Of course not sweetie, now let's go upstairs dinner is ready." Mr. Peabody trotted upstairs.

They made it upstairs and there were Rocky and Bullwinkle at the living room, Penny's parents were still dazed.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "You guys are back at last."

"And just in time, the food's still ready." Bullwinkle added.

"Okay Rocky, you know the drill." Peabody pointed his finger at him.

Rocky blew the airhorn into Paul and Patty's faces and they woke up.

"Whoa." Patty shook her head "What was that about?"

"I feel like I've been standing still for two hours." Paul said.

"That's okay daddy, you're okay now." Penny said.

"Penny!" Paul cheerfully laughed "They found you! Say Pea-Buddy, hows about that dinner?"

"Very well." Peabody said "Come along Sherman, I'll ready your bowl."

Later, they all sat down to that fancy gourmet dinner Peabody had cooked for them.

"So Penny, what do you think of Sherman?" Her mother asked.

"Well, I think Sherman's funny, smart, and brave." Penny said.

"Wow Penny, you're surely in a good mood now." Paul said "How did you and Sherman become friends so soon?"

"Let's just say a little doggy helped us." Sherman winked at Mr. Peabody.

After desert, the Petersons proceeded to leave and go home.

"Thanks for having us for dinner Mr. Peabody." Patty said.

"The pleasure is yours." Peabody shook Patty's hand.

"Great to see ya Peabody, we should do this again sometime." Paul pointed his finger.

"Same time next week?" Peabody asked.

"Why not." Paul shrugged "See ya."

"Bye, great to know you." Rocky waved his arm.

"See ya." Bullwinkle waved his hand.

When Penny's parents went to the car and Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody went back to the living room, Penny came back.

"Penny?" Sherman asked "What're you-"

But before Sherman could finish, Penny pulled him to her face and kissed him right on the cheek.

"Thank you." Penny went to the car and blew Sherman a kiss.

Sherman's face turned beet red and his dopey grin was dopier than before. "Bye bye Penby

"SHERMAN!" Peabody hit Sherman's head with a newspaper and it woke Sherman up "Time for bed boy."

"Sure Mr. Peabody." Sherman went upstairs to put on his pajamas.

"If I didn't know better Mr. Peabody, I'd say the look Sherman gave Penny was the same puppy dog look you get when you see Jessica." Rocky pointed out.

"Honestly Rocky, I have no idea what you're talking about." Peabody gave a snooty look.

"It's just a good thing you got Penny back before she was queen of the Nile." Bullwinkle said.

"Yes. If she thought we were going to leave her there, she was certainly in de-Nile."

"Ugh." Rocky and Bullwinkle smacked their foreheads.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it! That was our adventure starring Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Stay tuned for new adventures starring Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, Sherman, Jessica, and a host of others. **


End file.
